IN YOUR DREAMS!
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: "I want a girl that's hard to pull. A girl that will reject me no matter what i do!" Naruto grinned boastingly. "That way i can tell everyone, yeah i hit that!" Shikamaru slaps himself on the forehead," BAKA!" What happens when Naruto go after a girl wayy out of his lead? Short cute drabbles/fluff
1. sTILL AN IDIOT!

**Fluff!Fluff!Fluff Naruto Uzumaki always seems to go after the ones he can't get? Right?**

**Drabbles and chaps of random cute things. Once Sakura soften up more to Naruto than will it be fluff heaven.**

**NARUSAKU EVENTUALLY **

**xXxXx**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Says an agitated voice in the corner of the room. The yellow haired boy glances over at his childhood crush sprouting a large grin." What do you think I'm doing Sakura- Chan?"

A tick mark formed on the side of her head." You got a count of three Naruto…" Whispering deadly, she eyed him furiously.

"One.."

..

..

**GULP.**

**..**

**..**

"Two.."

Naruto was sweating. "WAIT SAKURA-CHAN! I JUST WANTED TO-"

"Three.."

Her eye color seem to shift taking on Naruto with the eyes of a hawk. Naruto swallowed mild taking tiny steps back raising his hands in defense. "Wait wait let me explain."

"**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Steam poured from her nostrils, red bubbles on face, teeth in resemblance of a shark and finally an expression of fury led to his conclusion to make a run for it.

"_**I'm going to kill you.."**_

'Aww man this is bad…." The blonde haired shinobi took another cautious step that met him in deep ends. She charged into a swinging action of fury swinging her right fist directly at his disturbed face. Shockingly, he moved out range of the attack. Naruto charged with his fist.

She smirked." So you finally decided to grow a pair, Eh Naruto?" She silently shut her eyes for a split second. Opening them an inch away from being hit, she waited for the attack.

Naruto fist met her jaw.

**POOF.**

"Over here."

Naruto turned around a noticeable grin plastered beneath his features. "I knew it wasn't you this whole time. There's no fooling me Sakura-Chan!"

She rose a brow finally deciding to loosen up and giggle. "Oh really Naruto, cause it looked like you were serious back there."

"I also know this isn't you either.." He slowly drew the kunai aiming accurately in the heart of the substitution. "I will always know where the real you is.."

He smiled softly.

"You're right behind me.."

..

..

..

Sakura stiffen, an anxious act she usually displays whenever she stuck in between what to say.

"Naruto..how did you.."

Seeing green eyes met sparkling cerulean blue eyes, she pulled back a bit not liking the contact at all. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her hand became sweaty. Her eyes became uncharacteristically soft. Her cheeks push on pink…

'What's wrong with you Sakura? Get yourself together. This is Naruto were talking about here. The dummy, idiot knucklehead of a ninja.

"I can see right through you…"

Her eyes widen.

When Naruto was sure he got her, he drew in for a kiss.

_Fist met cheek._

"**OWWW! That hurt Sakura-Chan Whyy?" **He gave Sakura a puppy dog look, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the abuse he just experience.

Sakura shook her head. 'What an idiot..I can't believe I thought a split second he matured." Sakura looked on at the pouting boy and sighed.

"You're still the same idiot as always Naruto."

xXxXxXx

**I hope you enjoyed it for the least. I never imagined I'll be doing a narusaku story ever in my life but their somewhat cute to me. Yes, this will continue but these are just short random drabbles of Naruto trying to pull Sakura. Hahaha!**


	2. DOOMED!

"NARUTO!" A shout emerged from the hokage's home belonging to a pink haired shinobi named Sakura. She's been constantly nagging him about manners at the dinner table. The Haruno shook her head after witnessing him cower in fear. "Honestly Naruto, Tsunade-Sensei is nice enough to invite us both over to this big royal dinner and this is how you behave?"

"WhatchtogMetchuci"

Sakura not wanting to repeat twitched in annoyance. "I said Tsunade-Sensei is nice enough to let us-"

"I kkrgng Saku chu chsj chan."

"Naruto!"

Turning his head, he looked confusedly at his companion." Whaaachhh?" Naruto than sees Sakura hitting her head over and over on the table whispering something that sounded like. "We're doomed. We're doomed. It's all over."

Naruto became a bit worried as this continued for a minute now. Sakura suddenly stops.

"Hey! I got a great Idea!" She stood abruptly from her seat running towards the kitchen. Naruto curious, followed after her. When he reached her site he saw her rummaging through cabinets, grabbing pans from dishwasher pulling out a sack of meat all in one process.

"Sakura-Chan?" He questioned but she said nothing. He could spot a slight grin on her delighted face. It was kind of creepy to see her all happy like this.

'Maybe someone kidnapped the real Sakura!' Naruto eyed the disguised person in front of him. 'This Sakura is way too nice, kind and prettier! There's no way I'ma let them get away with this!'

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOUR NOT THE REAL SAKURA-CHAN!"

The pinked hair beauty cease her working turning around to face the accuser. "Then who exactly am I?"

"YOUR..YOUR..YOUR HINATA! NO ONE CAN BE THAT NICE AND KIND!"

"Oh really!" Sakura shot back while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto." Like you're the one to talk! You're practically dumber than the Naruto I know! Maybe you're the fake!"

Naruto eyes widen. 'What if she's right..what if I'm my own enemy.'

Realization flooded his brain.' What if I'm in a genjutsu..what if Shikamaru and Kiba is cutting my hair bald at this very moment..'

"Naruto!"

_NO ANSWER._

"Naruto!"

_NO ANSWER._

"Naruto!"

**SMACK!**

"_ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww wWWWWW!"_

"**OWEE!OWEE! OWEE!"**

Hurt and abused, Naruto rubbed his poor cheek sighing in defeat. "Yup definitely not a genjutsu…" He adjusted himself just for another smack to come to his left cheek. He yipped, beginning to tear up from the pain enforced on him. "What were you about to say back there Naruto!"

Waving his hands in self-defense, Naruto declared. "But I was only seeing if you were the real Sakura!"

She huff crossing her arms over her chest. "So what exactly is the real Sakura like than?" You could hear the stressful tone she was giving off.

Naruto put on a smile. "She's gorgeous and pretty. The best girl I've ever met in my entire life." Sakura startled, blushed crimson red. "But she's also mean! She can be harsh, inconsiderate and even blind to see what's in front of her! But you know what they say a girl heart fickle as autumn leaves!" Sakura blush faded replaced with another tint of red." Oh did I mention she sometimes look weird when she turns red." Naruto glanced at the reddened girl surprised." Just like now.,she turns red when she's mad."

"**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Kami kill me now!" Naruto sped into a quick run. She was on his tail like a pack of wolves on a piece of meat." OH KAMI! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"STOP RUNNING NARUTO! YOU COWARD!" Naruto slipped up and fell on the ground. When his head turned, his eyes met a smirking female tiger or at least that's how it looked to Naruto.

"Oh kami, please don't kill me now…" Was Naruto last words.

"AAAaaaAaaaaaaAAAaaauuguuuuuuughhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh hhaaaaa!"

Somewhere far away:

"Damn, I hate to be that person." He said to his friend after recovering from shock. His friend only shook his head. "He dropped the soap, didn't he?" Sympathy flooded his face."Poor guy.."

"AAAAaaaahhaaahhh!" His scream slowly but painfully died down. That hit felt like it would just kill him. Sakura stepped in front of him bending down. She reached for his forehead only to see him flinch from her actions.

"Naruto its okay. I'm not going to hit you again." Naruto peered into his crush eyes seeing hidden concern develop. "Just let me heal you. I..I didn't intend for it to be that painful." She ran a smooth hand over his forehead. "How does that feel?" Sakura gazed deeply into his eyes, well that's how Naruto visualize it.

Naruto blushed bright pink, "I feel better after you rubbed your hand on it." Sakura shook her head in shame but surprisingly smile afterwards. "Oh Naruto! You're such an idiot sometimes!" She used her healing to heal him. Bandaging him up, she ran her hand again over his head. And again. And again." But you know what Naruto.." His attention never faltered when it came to her. He hung on to every word she spoke.

"You're quite alright."

Sakura smiled gracefully at a job well done. "Now that I'm finished. I will teach you how to dress, speak and walk like a gentlemen." The pink beauty swayed over to the kitchen finishing what she begun before all the trouble. Naruto sat and watched her. Watching her was truly something amazing.

"Come here Naruto."

He raised a brow making his way toward his crush. "Is there a reason why you're cooking?" Sakura ignored him ordering him to slice some carrots. Naruto pouted."I don't know how to do this. I never worked in the kitchen before! All I eat is ramen!"

Sakura slowly sweatdrop.'How could I forget.'

"Well that means you need to go out more often instead of eating that crappy ramen you staying eat every single day!" Naruto pouted some more."Hey! Ramens not crappy!"

"The way you is eating is unhealthy Naruto. As your friend its best if I do something about it. You will change." She offered a smile.

Naruto shooed it away."I don't need change with my ramen."

Sakura smile grew wider and so did her tone of voice."Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Naruto!" Sakura began to get irritated.

"No I-"

**BAM **

The violent Haruno hit him on the head where he just was healed at. It hurt like hell. Sakura had no outward reaction completely anger that Naruto was harming himself by the foods he eat.

"I'm going to show you how to cut. First lesson cut in squares when cutting potatoes." Sakura demonstrated it to him first and handed the knife over.

"You mean like this?" Naruto just finished slicing the last piece. Shockingly, Naruto immediately caught on.

'He's fast.' Sakura concluded with a smile. "Okay what about meat. Its kind of thick so it's worse than a stupid potato." Sakura displayed him freshly cut square beef meat. Once again Naruto was able to perform the task almost perfectly. As if he was a natural.

She eyed Naruto in the corner of her eye. 'Now I'm starting to wonder if this the real Naruto? Oh brother, I'm becoming as stupid as him.'

She stops staring at him and instead congratulated him. "Great job Naruto. You did pressingly well for you're very first time. You're a natural."

Naruto grin winded."OH YEAH! NARUTO UZUMAKI CAN CUT! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura sweat dropped at the jumping hyperactive teen. 'I'm going to remind myself to never give Naruto a compliment again.'

"But the real question is can you cook what you cut." Sakura smirked rudely pushing Naruto out the way going straight to the cabinet. She pulled out salt and pepper. She added water in the big pot letting it boil to a great temp before she sprinkled salt and black pepper inside, onion sauce, peppers, cucumbers, onions, and finally the beef meat.

(Timeskip)

It wasn't too long when the food was ready. The scent filled the air as Naruto stomach grumbled in anticipation." When can we eat?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the impatient boy. "When the clan members arrive and you better remember the manners I taught you today."

"I'll try."

"NARUTO!" Sensing Sakuras anger, he nervously backtracked. "I was only kidding Sakura-Chan! I won't forget! Bow, greet, elbows off the table, no burping, no playing, no reaching for the salt, no loud a outburst and most of all.." He choked on the last sentence. "No ramen."

Sakura proud of his answer was startled when the doorbell ring. She checked out Naruto for a second. Without saying a thing, she fixed his black and red kimono. "Okay Naruto how do I look?"

Naruto bore at her for a moment. "The same as always."

She wanted to punch him so hard in the face but there was no time for that. The doorbell rangs again. Sakura was about to answer it when she noticed the bandages still wrapped around Naruto head.

"Naruto! You're bandages. Let me take them off!" She quickly unwrapped it from his head. Not realizing her feet tangled into the wrapping, she fell over. Onto Naruto that is.

"Oww!" Was her reaction when she landed on his hard stoned stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and felt her hand on something hard. Naruto eyes widen that Sakura had fallen on top of him. Only in his wildest dreams this would supposed to happen.

The pink haired beauty blushed in embarrassment at her situation. Naruto only grin deciding to tease her. "I can tell you like what you're feeling on…right Sakura-Chan?" Her breathe hitched for a second getting up as if Naruto was some sort of disease.

Her cheeks were hot. That feeling again.

'NO! I DONOT LIKE HIM! I DONOT!" She denied it two times and yet her heart didn't seem to agree with her words. She ignored her heart and opened the door.

She bowed deeply as soon as the door opens. Naruto not even seeing the person bowed anyway.

"OooOoOoOo Is this girl yours Naruto? Because that ass is looking like a bubble!"

Sakura gasp straightening her back. Her eyes met a legendary sennin. Naruto coming back to earth grinned shouting. "PERVY SAGE!"

Sakura however stood there still quoting with the fact that this prevent just looked at her in the way she didn't like.

'How dare he disrespect me like that!' Sakura thought. Naruto stopped running towards his sensei when he sensed a strong amount of killer intent arise.

"Sakura-Chan.."

"AAuuaaahhh!" The pink haired girl yelled in fury aiming an unsuspected punch to the legendary abdomen. She knocked him through the wall of the hokage home. Dust and a big hole of a man were carved through the door.

Sakura smirked thinking. 'That'll teach him.' Naruto waltered by his senin side. "PERVY SAGE!"

The violent shinobi walked to him as well only for her to cease In her tracks. Lifting her eyes, she bore into eyes of the head clan Hyuga Hiashi. Her eyes widen seeing the man they were supposed to impress right in front of her.

"HEY! WHY'S EVERYTHIngs so…." Naruto noticed the class head as well.

"Ahem." Hiashi cleared his throat." It seems I was right about my clarification to Tsunade. This will not do. Tell your teacher she has failed at connecting the senju back to the Hyuga." He left without word and so did the other clan members.

Sakura mirrored a terrified expression." What have I done?"

oOoOoOo

I hope you enjoyed! I'm so excited about the reviews! Thank you all! Muawhh!

**OoOoOo**

**I hope you enjoyed and I just can't believe I already have reviews! Thanks for everyone commenting on this story. Love yah.**


End file.
